A love unknown
by huneydew19
Summary: Their frienship so strong not knowing where it leads.This story is about a friendship that grows strong,but they never know their true feelings for each other. Ellie & Marco fan fic.


**A love unknown.**

Chapter 1:The initial friendship.

_Friendship so strong not knowing where it leads.This story is about a friendship that grows strong,but they never know their true feelings for each other. A typical day in the life of Ellie Nash,she goes to school,listen's to music, comes home to her alcoholic mother, and cutting. She was at school in her entire black outfit on, arm warmers to cover her cuts, and the usual black mesh she wore over that. Listening to music while in the library reading she felt a tapping sensation on her shoulder and looked up and saw her friend Marco Del Rossi starring at her. Marco and her have been friends since the beginning of this year grade 9. She took off her headphones and smiled up at him._

" Hey Marco, how are you?"

_She kept her eyes on the book and was waiting for him to respond._

"Hey El, I'm good how about you?"

_She took her eyes off the book and looked at him with a quick sigh._

"You know the usual, school, reading, home life."

_Marco looked at her and a thought came to his mind what was going on in her home life she rarely told him about that, he put that in the back of his mind and asked her.._

"Do you want to hang out today after school, maybe we can have a movie night?"

_she smiled and closed her book still looking at him._

"Sure,can we stop at my place so I can inform my mother?"

_He let out his hand for her to grab so she can get up._

"Sure thing"

_She took his hand and got up and put her head phones and cd player in her bag._

_They walked to their last class of the day, English,together talking the whole way there, she was glad she had a friend who didn't judge her for being herself,he didn't think she was a freak or anything other people say she was. They got to English and saw the usual people also in her grade, Paige who she thought was a bitch, Jimmy who was an okay guy, Spinner who was a weird disgusting guy who is the class clown, Ashley who was dating Jimmy, Ellie didn't know much of her, and then there was Hazel Paige's friend, and Terri an overweight girl who was stuck in the stage of being popular. She and Marco sat down in their seats waiting for the teacher Mrs.Kwan to come teach. Ellie thought about how she couldn't wait for her plans to be away from her mother, she hated coming home to her mother, who was always drunk off of Whisky and usually passed out on the couch. The only time that she wasn't drunk was when her dad was in town from the Canadian Army. She wished her mother wasn't always so drunk, and her having to be the one to take care of her. Mrs.Kwan taught about the story Romeo and Juliet, a tragic play about two beings falling in love and having to keep their love a secret and ending up dying to be with each other. Ellie wondered if she'd ever have someone who she can love and be with but as it is no one really liked her. She sighed and listened to the teacher finish her lesson and looked up at the clock hoping it'll be over. Marco was looking at Ellie still wondering what her home life was about, it was bugging him. He saw that she always wore black and never showed her arms, he thought of her worriedly. The bell rang and Ellie was happy that the day was over and she can be free from her Mom but she was quick to remember that she had to go check in with her mom to see if she was okay and to see if she can hang with Marco. She grabbed her books and left the classroom waiting for Marco to come out. He came out with a grin on his face, and they walked to their lockers together._

"Remember we have to stop by my house to see if it's alright to hang out okay?"

_Ellie said before parting ways, Marco nodded and went to his locker which wasn't that far away. Ellie grabbed her Cd player and headphones and put them on her neck so there playing and she can hear Marco talking.She thought of what possibly might happen when she got home with him. She thought of the worse, maybe she'll say no, maybe she will hurt her like usual, she honestly didn't want to think of the worse. Marco came to her locker as she closed her locker door, putting a fake smile on for him they walked out of Degrassi Community School not knowing what will happen next._

**A/N: Reviews please, tell me what you think might happen when they get to Ellie's house. Chapter 2 up soon. **


End file.
